Masquerade
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel Jones is just a normal, high school student. Until the day she's caught with a knife that was been used in an armed robbery. She is then sent to Camp Green Lake, only to find out that she has to masquerade as a boy, in order to not distract the boys. Will she be able to keep her true identity hidden? Will she find love and a boy who see's the real her?
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the steps of my school, looking through my phone. It's study hall but I came out here in order to be alone.

I look up as I see a police car pull up. They get out, running inside with dogs. I slowly stand before going inside.

I locate my best friend, Isaac.

"What's going on here?"I ask.

"The police found out someone at this school had something to do with the armed robbery that happened last week."He tells me.

"So what're they doing with the dogs?"I ask.

"Oh, their looking for evidence and using the dogs to sniff stuff out."He says.

I nod before my other best friend, Augustus, comes up. I notice he's wringing his hands nervously.

"Hey Gus. You okay?"I ask.

"No. I kinda had something to do with the robbery."He says.

"What?!"Isaac and I both exclaim before we lower our voices.

"Yeah, but I hid the evidence in some locker."He says.

I nod before turning back and seeing that the police are opening my locker.

As soon as they do, a knife falls out, hitting the floor. I gasp.

The dog sniffs it before barking, indicating that the weapon smells like that of the armed robbery scene.

The police look at me before I start to run. They chase after me, tackling me.

They take me to the principal's office, sitting me down and giving me a look.

"So, Angel Jones, you're a straight A student, you have a clean rep, you organized a stop-bullying club, you even tutor some of the students. So why did you do this?"They ask me.

I glance at the window, seeing Augustus. I sigh before looking back at the police.

"I wanted to feel dangerous."I shrug.

They laugh before I'm escorted out. I know what you're thinking. 'Why did you take the blame when you didn't do it?'.

Well I only took the blame because Augustus is my best friend and I couldn't see him go down for this.

They escort me to the car before taking me to the station. Well this was a good way to start off my day.

* * *

I sit in court, as the judge decides how to punish me.

"So, you have two choices, Miss Jones. Camp Green Lake or jail. Choose wisely."The judge says.

I blink. I can go to camp instead?

"Camp Green Lake."I say.

He smiles.

"Eighteen months at Camp Green Lake it is."He slams his gavel down.

I look back behind me, seeing Isaac, Augustus, my mom, and my brother.

"I'm sorry."I whisper.

* * *

I sit on the bus going to Camp Green Lake. I sigh as we roll up to the camp that looks more like an old rundown town.

I get out, seeing boys, boys, and more boys. Where are all the girls?

Surely other girls had to have done crimes like me.

"Ah, Miss Jones!"I hear my name.

I turn, seeing a short man wearing long socks, a hat, shorts, and a button-down top.

"Um, hi."I smile.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor."He smiles.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Angel. So, where are all the other girls?"I ask.

"Oh, that's what we need to talk to you about. Follow me."He says before leading me to a nice house.

We go inside to see woman and a man. The woman smiles while the man glares.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Angel. Have a seat."The woman says.

I sit down before she, the man, and Dr. Pendanski do the same.

"So, you must've noticed no girls outside, correct?"She asks.

I nod and cross my legs, listening to her intently.

"Well, that's because this is an all boys camp."She says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Then why am I here?"I ask confused.

"Because I want to have an... experiment. Now, we're going to have you dress up as a boy, act like a boy, be a boy. Just to see if the boys out there aren't as dumb as they look. And if you're good and work as well as the boys, then I'll probably start letting girls into the camp."She explains.

I nod. That's actually a pretty cool idea.

"Okay. But how will I keep it secret when I need to dress or shower or something?"I ask.

"Oh, you'll shower here and you'll sleep close to the door of the tent. Someone will get you up a little early so you can dress without them finding out about you being a girl."She smiles.

I nod again.

"Sounds good. Should I go get changed now?"I ask.

She nods before I'm given my clothes. I go to the bathroom, putting on my big orange jumpsuit.

I put my hair up into a bun before slipping a hat on. I pull on my boots and leave the bathroom.

"How do I look?"I ask.

"Perfect. Just work on your male voice."She says.

I nod. That might be needed.

"Oh, by the way, I'm the warden and that's Mr. Sir."She says, pointing to the man.

"Got it. What tent am I in?"I ask, using my guy voice.

"D tent. I'll take you there right now."Dr. Pendanski says before he leads me out and to the tent.

"You're not the only new person here. Stanley got here just this afternoon."He says before I go in and see all the boys.

There's 7 in all.

"Boys, this is Angel Jones. Angel, this is Alan, Stanley, Rex, Theodore, Jose, Ricky, and Zero."Dr. Pendanski points them all out.

"No, mom! For the last time, our names are Squid, Stanley, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Zero, and I'm X-Ray."Rex says.

"They like to use nicknames."Dr. Pendanski says before he leaves me alone with the boys.

I go to my cot by the opening of the tent before someone speaks.

"So, what kind of name is Angel for a boy?"X-Ray asks.

"My mom wanted a girl! You got a problem with that?"I growl.

He shakes his head no.

"Thought so."I say before putting my bag down on my cot.

I open it up and my tampons fall out. I quickly grab them, shoving them back into my bag.

"Why do you have tampons?"Squid asks, as he and everyone else laugh.

"Their good for nose-bleeds, dipstick!"I say.

He stops laughing as everyone starts laughing and 'oohing' at him. I sit on my cot.

"So, what time do we eat? I'm starving."I say.

"You won't be saying that after you see what we have to eat."Armpit mutters.

I roll my eyes before the dinner bell rings. I stand, really wanting some food.

We go to the mess hall before I see the food. I nearly puke at the sight of it. But I get some of it anyways.

I sit down before digging in. The boys give me a weird look.

"What?"I ask, my face stuffed with the slop.

"How can you eat that and still have it in your stomach?"Magnet asks.

"I'm a guy. Don't guys usually eat stuff like this?"I ask before realizing I just asked a question about guys even though I should know since I am, after all, supposed to be a guy.

"Um, you're a guy. Wouldn't you know that yourself?"Armpit asks.

"Maybe he's secretly a girl!"Zigzag says.

My eyes widen slightly.

"Man, don't be silly! Sorry, he suffers from acute paranoia."Squid says.

I smile and nod. I gotta be more careful about what I say around these boys.

* * *

I wake up, getting dressed and sitting on my cot before the trumpet sounds.

The guys give me weird looks once they see I'm already awake and dressed.

"I usually get up around this time back at home so I thought, why not here?"I shrug.

They nod before getting ready and going to get some shovels.

We get some tortillas and honey before going out to where we're going to apparently be digging.

Man, I've never heard of a camp like this. On the way, I walk up to Stanley.

"Hey, Stanley, right?"I ask.

He nods, acting a little bit shy.

"It's nice to meet you. Did you just get here yesterday like me?"I ask.

"Yeah. In the afternoon. You got here right before dinner, right?"He asks.

"That's right."I smile before we keep on talking.

I realize he's really cool. I think I just made a friend. We all get to the spot to dig before Mr. Sir explains everything to us.

"Dig here. Now if you find anything interesting, you are to report it. To me or Pendanski. If the warden likes what you find, you get the rest of the day off."He tells Stanley and I.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?"I ask, completely curious.

I knew there had to be a certain catch to us digging out here.

"You're not looking for anything! You're building character! You take a bad boy, make him dig holes all day in the hot sun, it turns him into a good boy. That's our philosophy here at Camp Green Lake. Start digging."Mr. Sir says.

Stanley and I start and before we know it, it's in the afternoon.

The water truck pulls up and we look down at our hands to see their all blistered and bloody.

"First holes the hardest, right?"Magnet says.

We both nod before we get our water. After I'm done with my hole, I get out, going back to camp.

I go to the warden's house, taking a hot shower before changing back into my guy clothes.

I leave the house only to run into someone.

Squid.

"Oh, hey dipstick."I say smiling.

He raises an eyebrow.

"And just what were you doing in the wardens house?"He asks.

"Oh, um, I was in trouble. The warden was just talking to me."I shrug before walking past him.

God, that was close. Any closer and I'm screwed.

* * *

Hope y'all liked! This is my first fanfic in awhile! Oh, and I am in the process of finishing my other Holes story! Sorry for waiting so long! Review for the next one! ;D Oh, and to people hating on my work... Go screw yourself! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, quickly getting dressed before the guys do the same. I walk out of the tent, finding and getting my shovel.

I start to walk out to the digging site, before Stanley catches up to me.

"Hey Angel."He says.

"Oh hey Stan."I say, after I'm able to use my guy voice.

"Stan?"He asks.

"Yeah. That's the first four letters of your name. Got a problem with me calling you that?"I ask.

"No."He says.

I laugh as he looks slightly frightened.

"I'm just messing with you. In reality, I wouldn't hurt a fly. I just act like this to shut those bone-heads up."I roll my eyes as I look at the other boys of the tent.

He nods before we start digging. By afternoon, I'm half done with my hole. I sigh as the water truck pulls up.

I try to get out of my hole, falling back each time. Zigzag walks by, giving me a weird look.

"Need some help?"He asks.

I nod before he helps me up.

"Shouldn't you be able to get out on your own, dude?"He asks.

I shrug before going and getting in line for water.

I get my water, I go back to digging and in an hour or so, I'm completely done.

I make it out of my hole before going back to camp. I go and shower in the wardens house before going back to my tent.

I sit down before grabbing some paper, deciding to write some letters to my family and friends.

_Dear Mom and Brother,_

_So, I'm here now. At Camp Green Lake and I must say, it's not even a real camp. But I like it. I'm learning things I never knew and it's awesome. Don't get worried. I love you guys._

_Love, Angel._

I then write a letter to Augustus.

_Dear Augustus,_

_I don't regret what I did. I don't regret taking the blame. You have a life ahead of you. I never really did. It was only a matter of time until something happened. I love you, Gus._

_Love, Angel._

I sigh before writing a letter to Isaac.

_My dearest Isaac,_

_I miss you. I love you. You know I always have. I just wish I would've told you sooner. I miss you more than anything. Don't forget me. I'll see you soon, Okay? Okay._

_Love, Angel._

I seal all of my letters up before going to the wreck room. I put them in the mail box before walking away, only to hear Squid.

"Who you writing to? Aw, you miss your mommy and daddy?"He teases Stanley, who must've been writing letters to them.

I growl before snatching the letter out of Squid's hand. I put it in the mail box before stomping on his foot.

"Stop messing with Stan."I growl before walking out of the room, all eyes on me.

* * *

I get my water from Dr. Pendanski before returning to my hole, only to hear Stanley's conversation with Dr. Pendanski.

"I found something."Stanley says, handing the object he found to Dr. Pendanski.

I walk over, as do the boys. This can't be good.

"It's a fossil, you see that?"Stanley asks.

"Well that's interesting."Dr. Pendanski says.

"So do I get a day off?"Stanley asks.

"What?"Dr. Pendanski seems confused by Stanley's request.

"Well, that's what Mr. Sir said. He said that if I found something interesting, I get the day off."Stanley explains.

"Stanley, the warden isn't interested in fossils."Dr. Pendanski rolls his eyes before giving Stanley the fossil back before taking his canteen, starting to fill it with water.

"Let me see that!"Squid snatches it out of his hands.

"What is it?"Magnet asks as we all inspect it.

"Man, see, look! Look at the little fishies, aw."Armpit says the last part in a sing-song voice.

We all look at him like he's crazy.

"I-I mean, you know, it looks like those cave pictures, man!"Armpit tries to save himself from embarrassment.

I roll my eyes before Squid tosses the fossil back to Stanley.

The guys mutter some mean comments about Stanley belonging in a cave before I go back to digging my hole.

I reach up to drink some water and I see X-Ray talking to Stanley. That's not a good sign.

I get out of my hole, going to Stanley after X-Ray leaves.

"Hey Stan. What was X-Ray wanting?"I ask.

"Oh, he just said that if I found anything worth a day off, then I need to give it to him since he's been here for a long time and I only just got here."He shrugs like it's no big deal before he gets out of his completely dug hole.

"X-Ray."I growl, starting to go and beat him up when Stanley stops me.

"Angel, enough! You're making me look like I'm weak. I can fight my own battles."He says, starting to walk away.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you would've been pounded by now!"I yell as he walks away.

I roll my eyes before finishing my hole, going back to camp and to the warden's house.

I go in and shower before getting out, putting my hair up in a bun, slipping my hat back over it.

I put on my clothes before leaving the bathroom. I'm about to go back outside when a voice stops me.

"Angel. Come sit. We need to talk."The warden says.

I turn, seeing her, Mr. Sir, and Dr. Pendanski sitting down. I sit down also before the warden smiles.

"How have you been?"She asks.

"I've been fine."I say.

"Have the boys noticed anything?"She asks.

"Squid is a little suspicious but I've thrown him off course a few times."I shrug.

"Good. Just try and keep the secret hidden. Okay, you can go."She stays.

I stand, leaving the house and going to the tent to see the boys on their cots.

"Angel, where have you been?"Magnet ask.

"Showering, duh!"I say.

"We were just showering. You weren't there."Armpit says.

"Um..."I trail off.

Oh, think Angel, think!

"I showered before you guys got there. And when I left, I came here and you guys weren't here so I wandered around for a bit."I smile.

Please let them buy it, please let them buy it, please let them buy it! They all nod before I sigh. Thank God.

I sit down on my cot, before Dr. Pendanski comes in.

"I have a couple letters for you, Mr. Jones."Dr. Pendanski winks as he says 'Mr'.

I smile. Yeah, you called me Mr because I'm supposed to be a guy. That's so cool. Not! He gives me my letters and I open them.

"Who're they from?"Squid asks after Dr. Pendanski leaves.

"Oh, my brother and my best friends."I shrug.

"No girlfriend?"Zigzag asks.

"Not yet."I smile before opening my letter from my mom and brother.

_Dear Angel,_

_Not a real camp? What're you talking about? Are you sure you don't want us to call someone to get you out of there? Well, we'll try not to worry so much. Write back when you can. We love you!_

_Love, your mother and brother._

I smile before opening up my letter from Augustus.

_Dear Angel,_

_I can not thank you enough for what you did for me. You saved my life. In more ways than one, I might add. But I also feel guilty. You had a life. You had a future. But I had to freaking mess it all up! I'm so sorry. I love you._

_Love, Augustus._

I smile sadly before opening up the one from Isaac.

_My dear Angel,_

_I love you too. But, I can't be in love with you right now. I kinda went out with Greta from school and she makes me happy. So happy. I'm sorry._

_Love, Isaac._

I sigh. I knew it. I stand, feeling saddened by him loving my enemy.

"Hey, you okay?"Stanley asks, noticing my discomfort.

"Oh, yeah. I just need some fresh air."I say walking outside.

I go to the showers, sitting down on a bench and starting to cry.

"Angel?"I hear someone question.

I look up and see Stanley.

"Hey Stan."I say, wiping the tears away.

"What's wrong?"He sits by me.

"Nothing. Just some problems back at home."I sniffle.

"What's going on? You can tell me. I can keep a secret."He tells me.

For a moment, I'm tempted to tell him about me being a girl but the warden's words about keeping it all a secret pop into my mind.

"Just something with my friend. Okay?"I say.

"Okay."He nods before getting up and leaving.

I sigh. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

Hope y'all liked! Review for more!


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in the wreck room with Zigzag, watching the staticky TV. Stanley comes in and I wave.

He waves back before yawning. I turn back to the TV, seeing Armpit changing the channel.

"Hey, we're watching that!"Zigzag says.

"Not today, you ain't."Armpit says before he breaks the dial off of the TV.

"Great, you broke it!"Zigzag slams the dial on top of the TV.

I roll my eyes at them.

"Boys."I mutter as low as possible.

I look at Stanley as he falls onto Lump, who pushes him off before saying, "Watch it!".

"You watch it, man."Stanley says before Lump growls at him.

"What'd you say to me?"He asks as he kicks Stanley down.

Everyone else turns their eyes to them as Stanley struggles to get up.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to hit you."Stanley accidentally knocks the radio over before he falls onto Lump again.

"You're a dead man!"Lump gets up, ready to hit Stanley when I step in.

"Hey, stupid!"I say.

He turns.

"What did you just call me?"He asks.

"Stupid. Do I need to spell it out for you or are you good, Stupid?"I ask.

He growls before coming after me. I step off to the side, causing him to run into someone.

He falls before turning to me. He stands and then he raises his fist to punch me when I kick him in the leg.

"Ow!"He howls in pain before he regains his strength.

Then, X-Ray and the rest of D tent step in.

"Hey, just chill! If this goes any further, then the warden'll come down hard on all of us."X-Ray says.

"Well keep those punks away from me!"Lump says.

Everyone nods before we go over to the pool table.

"Hey, nobody messes with Caveman and Trouble. Nobody."Magnet says.

Who?

"Man, did you see them back there?"X-Ray asks.

Everyone but Stanley and I nod. The whistle blows and Squid turns to me.

"You comin', Trouble?"He asks.

"Uh, sure."I say.

So, I'm Trouble? And I'm guessing that Stanley is Caveman, since he doesn't already have a nickname.

I walk by Squid, before sighing.

"Hey Squid? Why am I nicknamed Trouble?"I ask.

"Because you seem to cause Trouble everywhere you go. Like back there, and when I was teasing Caveman about those letters and so on."He tells me.

I nod. I like my new nickname. It's unique and it fits me, apparently.

"By the way, why were you teasing him about that? Do you not believe his parents love him or something?"I ask.

"I don't wanna talk about it."He walks away.

I sigh. Well, that conversation sure went south for the winter.

* * *

I sit in this group thing with Dr. Pendanski and the rest of D tent. They do these things once a week with every tent. Bleh!

"What about you Jose? What do you like?"Dr. Pendanski asks Magnet.

"I like animals."Magnet smiles.

"That's what got Magnet sent here in the first place."X-Ray laughs.

"Man, it's criminal the way they keep them locked up in cages."Magnet says, dead serious.

"No, Jose, what you did was criminal."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Nah, nah, nah, tell em Magnet. They wanted a thousand bucks for just one puppy."Squid says.

"What?"X-Ray asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. I would've made it out….. if my pocket didn't start barking."Magnet says before we all laugh.

Well, except for Dr. Pendanski, that is.

"You boys get one life. And so far, you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up."Dr. Pendanski says before Stanley chuckles.

"So, you're Caveman now. Big shot, got a nickname. Well let me tell you something, 'Caveman', you're in here on account of one person. Do you know who that person is?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"Yeah."Stanley nods as we all look at him.

"My no good, dirty rotten, pig stealing, great great grandfather, that's who it is."He says before we all laugh.

"No. You screwed your life up, Stanley Yelnats. And it's up to you to fix it. Now, it's not gonna be easy but you'd be surprised what you can accomplish once you've set your mind to it. Even Zero here isn't completely worthless. What about you, Zero? What do you like?"Dr. Pendanski asks Zero, who remains quiet.

"You just won't talk with me, will you?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"Man, he only talks to Caveman, yo."Armpit says.

"You think you're better than all of this?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

Zero looks up at him, and for a moment, everything's quiet. But then, Zero finally speaks.

"I like digging holes."He says.

"Then you're in the right place for it, buddy boy."Dr. Pendanski almost growls.

Wow. Talk about having a grudge against someone.

* * *

I sit in the wreck room with Magnet, Armpit, Squid, X-Ray, and Zigzag.

Magnet and Armpit have been playing pool for the past hour and Armpit has beaten Magnet in every single game.

"Hey, I'll play you, Armpit."I stand from my seat.

"Okay. But let's make it interesting. If I win, you have to kiss Squid."Armpit says.

"Okay, but if I win, you have to kiss Zigzag."I smirk.

"Fine."He says.

We start to play and I end up losing. Well it shouldn't be too awkward. Then I remember, they think I'm a guy.

Yeah, this is gonna be completely awkward. I walk over to Squid, before kissing him. I pull away after a few seconds.

"I hate to admit it, but this dude's a great kisser!"Squid says making me laugh.

Oh if only you knew. We walk out of the wreck room before Armpit starts to dance. Stanley walks up and starts to clap.

"Hey, Caveman, look at this guy!"Magnet says as Armpit continues to dance.

He spins before holding his arms up, causing all of us to fall down.

"Armpit, put it down!"We keep yelling before Zigzag has to push his arms down.

"God, now I get why you got your nickname."I say, very dazed from the smell before Zigzag helps Squid and I up.

We all laugh. Hey, maybe these next months won't be as hard as I thought.

* * *

I sigh as we dig in the hot sun. I'm so tempted to pull the top half of my jumpsuit off and tie it around my waist but then the guys would see I'm not a boy.

I take a big gulp of water before I hear Squid speak.

"Hey look, a cloud."He says in his southern drawl.

"Where man?"I ask as we all look up at the sky.

"Right there."Squid points while still speaking in his cute southern drawl.

Wait, did I just think that? I'm not supposed to like Squid! So, why do I? Oh, not the right time to think about this, Angel!

"Maybe it'll move in front of the sun."Zigzag says.

"Come on little cloud, you can do it."Magnet says.

"Please, that's all I'm asking for, just a little shade."Armpit says.

"Warden owns the shade, man."Stanley says as he pulls a big rock out of his hole.

"Hey, maybe we'll get lucky! Maybe we'll get some clouds!"Zigzag says.

"And it'll rain for forty days and forty nights."He adds.

"Yeah, we'll have to build an ark."Armpit says.

"And get two of each animal."I pipe in.

"Yeah, two scorpions, two rattlesnakes, two yellow spotted lizards, all of that."X-Ray says.

I look up and see Stanley crouching over something. I get up, going to his hole.

"Whatcha got there, Stan?"I ask.

"I don't know. Hey X, I think I might've found something!"Stanley holds it up for X-Ray to see.

X-Ray comes over, followed by Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, and Armpit. X-Ray takes the object from Stanley.

"It looks like an old shotgun shell or something."X-Ray examines the little golden tube.

"Nah man, it's too skinny to be a shotgun shell."Squid says as he examines it.

"Yeah, it's not a shotgun shell."X-Ray hands the tube back to Stanley, who finds something on it.

"Hey, see that little heart. See that, with the letters in it?"He asks X-Ray.

X-Ray nods before Stanley speaks again.

"K. B."He reads the letters aloud.

"Let me see it."Zigzag holds his hand out.

He takes it and looks at it closer.

"Yeah, yeah that's Keith Barrenger."Zigzag says.

"Who's that?"I ask.

"He was in my math class."Zigzag answers before we all laugh.

"Good thinking, Zigzag. It must belong to him, huh?"I laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna go show it to mom. Maybe I get the rest of the day off."X-Ray says as he is given the tube back.

"Rest of the day off? No, no! Your hole's already dug, I'm not even close. I'm gonna be out here all day."Stanley says.

X-Ray turns back around, glaring at Stanley.

"Yeah, so?"He asks.

"So uh, why don't you uh….. why don't you just turn it in tomorrow. You know, give it to mom in the morning. Then you get the whole day off."Stanley says after a moment of thinking.

"That's good thinking, Caveman. I like that."X-Ray smiles.

"Pretty smart, Caveman, pretty smart."Squid says before they all go back to their holes.

I glance at Stanley before rolling my eyes and going back to my hole.

Boys.

* * *

Thanks to the review I got but I'd really love more! And I updated my 'New Destiny' story a day or two ago! So go check out the new chapter and let me know what you think!


End file.
